


【少前】The Mid Night

by Hours_Huntress



Category: Girl's Frontline, 少女前線, 少女前线
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Huntress/pseuds/Hours_Huntress





	【少前】The Mid Night

　　汤姆森推开门，在漆黑的门廊里挂好外套。她没开灯，摸着黑，弯腰脱鞋时有人说：“你回来了。”

　　声音没什么情绪。

　　“哟，你没睡？真难得，就跟G11作战时是清醒的一样。”

　　汤姆森在黑暗中挑了挑眉。

　　李平时作息很禁欲，吃饭睡觉训练必准时准点。汤姆森估摸她这时早已经睡了，才轻手轻脚摸进来，连烟都给掐了。

　　“情况如何？”

　　李站在门廊拐角的墙边——汤姆森模糊看见一个披着大衣的人影，站军姿般地端端正正杵在那儿。

　　……这人还是老样子。她嘟囔着，一边按着颈侧左右松了松筋骨，一边踱过去。

　　“很难搞……她们的通讯是被加密的，45的本事你是知道的，再待下去别说探不出她们的雇主，倒被她们试出我的目的来了。”

　　“目前是友军？”

　　“算是，至少现阶段利益和格里芬一致。”

　　“那暂且先合作着吧。明天给指挥官打个报告。”

　　正事到此为止。李最后的尾音顿了顿，“辛苦了。”

 

　　站在她对面的汤姆森似乎是笑了，再往前迈了两步——矮着李大半个头的冲锋枪，此时呼吸就在步枪颈侧。

　　“啧啧，你就为了问我这点小事破坏你的作息规律？”

　　“……你受伤了？”李皱皱眉头。她身上烟味太重，直到凑到身边来才稍微嗅到点血气。

　　这人真是一如既往地答（bing）非（shan）所（ao）问（jiao）。

　　“这你都闻到了，鼻子怎么比SOPII那家伙还灵。”

　　“严重吗？”

　　“小事。明天和BOSS讨张快修卡。”

　　“奢侈。指挥官不会轻易答应的。”

　　“合约里写明的，要敢不给我先端了格里芬指挥部。”

　　“你不如先试试端了我？”

　　最负盛名的冲锋枪人形噗嗤一声，随即哈哈哈哈地放声大笑起来：“好啊，这可是你说的。”

　　李愣了一下，才意识到自己说了什么——在这种对话里太正直认真并不是好事——只是已经迟了。

　　原本近在咫尺的呼吸，已更欺近到吹散了她耳边落下来的发丝——脖颈处温温热热地一麻。

　　肩膀也被按住了，背抵在了墙上——披上的大衣滑下来了么？噢，被这个黑社会老大姐像扔垃圾一样地扔掉了。衣领被扯开，有热度在锁骨上滑过，指腹在峰壑间游走，李忍不住吸了一口气。

　　这人真是一如既往地危（jian）险（dan）粗（hao）暴（dong）。

　　“受伤了怎么还那么精神。”

　　“笑话，我什么伤没挺过来过。”

　　“这倒不错。”

　　李偏偏头，突然伸手捏住汤姆森下巴，对着唇吻了上去。

　　这个吻说不上温柔，几乎可称得上激烈——她们肆意掠夺彼此的氧气，唇舌纠缠间甚至用上了牙齿。呼吸在鼻翼间缭绕，咬吻间隙，两人的眼神在黑暗中漫不经心地对望：深红眸子夹着些许戏谑，淡蓝眼瞳意外地带着几分挑衅。

　　冲锋枪脑海里不知怎地跳出了一句话：平时越禁欲的人越容易走火。

　　攻受只在一吻间就完成调位，片刻前壁咚别人的人现在成了被壁咚的对象。

　　李拉开汤姆森衬衫的红色系带，一个个挑开钮扣。哒哒哒的声音在黑暗里格外清脆。

　　“你打字机的绰号这么来的？”

　　被叫做打字机的家伙对很冷的玩笑似乎很买账，还哈哈笑了两声。

　　“那可不是，真正的打字机只有你才有幸得见呢，英国佬。”

 

　　李不置可否。手指沿着暴露的山峰上转圜一遍，冲锋枪轻皱眉头的表情让她觉得有趣，于是低头去舐，去含，去挑弄，直至耳边有呻吟滑过，遂抬头用嘴去堵。

　　李手上没停。手掌覆上去，按，压，揉。英国步枪诚实地承认这个大小确实令她望尘莫及，一只手实在握不住。她攀上对方肩膀——那里还缠着绷带，她凑过去吻了吻，还带着点腥味。

　　步枪的动作停了几秒，冲锋枪伸手摸了摸对方光滑的脸，亲了亲她的耳廓，低声道——声音已经稍微有点变调了：“没事的。”

　　汤姆森似乎都能想象得到李现在的表情：抿着唇，眉眼微微下垂，有些生疏的关切眼色——然后不由自主地微笑了。对方回吻着她，两人侧脸纠缠，唇齿湿漉漉地咬过彼此的耳垂，下颚，颈脖，锁骨，连带着空气都掺几分湿热的雾气。李的手沿着汤姆森紧绷的小腹寸寸往下——这英国妞的手真是要命，摸过的地方都麻酥酥地热 。

　　冲锋枪的保险栓正被人不急不缓地拉开。

　　李用膝盖顶开了她下意识夹紧的双腿，手指已经探进去了。

　　“张开点，不然就算是刺刀也进不去。”

　　步枪凑在她耳边说。口气带着些嘲弄，但声音还是万年不变的沉稳无波。汤姆森喘着气，对方的海蓝瞳孔近在毫厘，看过去时有点恍惚：这他妈就是那个平时寡言少语，私底下会给小手枪们讲故事的温和有礼的禁欲派？

　　——确实是。而她也是正在给汤姆森欢愉的恋人，李恩菲尔德。

　　汤姆森耳边又隐隐约约来了一句得理不让的取笑：“不是说要端了我试试？”

　　开玩笑。这家伙可是射速最快的栓动步枪，比98k那个纸老虎不知高了多少档次。近距离的火力上倒是还能和她比比，不过这个时候——

　　李畅通无阻地进来了，短发冲锋枪仰头，短促地叫出声来。

　　汤姆森几乎都能感觉到这人修长的手指，微突的指节，如暴雨般深入，逼近，再贴紧。反复多次，快准狠。冲锋枪环住对方脖颈的手臂已经勒的铁紧，步枪只从容地再欺近，鼻尖交叠，如胶似漆，彼此撕咬，直至冲锋枪最柔软的地方彻底哑火。

　　有汗液滴在汤姆森的睫毛上，被李舔去了。喘息在彼此耳边缭绕，她们目光相对，红色眼瞳只有在这个时候才带着点天真的茫然，李觉得这时的汤姆森还是挺可爱的。

　　“疯狂一分钟，真是名不虚传。” 

　　一开口就一点都不可爱了。

　　李伸手理了理汤姆森额前碎发：“该睡觉了。”

　　……究竟是谁比谁还要不可爱。

 

　　“被你这样搞，我可动不了了，背我上楼。”

　　“你太重了，背不动。”

　　“靠，我还是伤员呢，英国佬你就这么对待我？”

　　“下次把我带去，你就不会受伤了。”

　　“……狗屁，带你去还不是我站前面？你一个人对面铁血龙骑兵分分钟把你打爆。”

 

　　……

　　夜还长。

 

 

End.

 

备注

1 背景半架空，汤姆森被派去打探404小队的雇主，无功而返，回宿舍和老李爱的鼓掌。（别问我为什么开车还设了个背景）

2 身高设定。李枪长1130mm，汤姆森M1928A1枪长838mm。

3 射速和“疯狂一分钟”：李恩菲尔德当时确实是射速最快且装弹最多的步枪，一分钟内能发射30发子弹，故名。

4 体重设定。李枪重4.4磅，汤姆森枪重9.12磅。


End file.
